Microfluidic devices provide a method for performance of various chemical and biological assays which use relatively small volumes of fluids. The integration of assays into microfluidic systems permits the evaluation of targets of choice (e.g. diagnostic markers) from small quantities of samples because such systems allow for more easily measured reactions.
Most microfluidic-based assays, however, involve significant external accessories, such as pumps, power sources and supplies and fluid handling systems. (P. S. Dittrich, K. Tachikawa and A. Manz, Analytical Chemistry, 2006, 78, 3887-3907. T. Thorsen, S. J. Maerkl and S. R. Quake, Science (Washington, D.C., United States), 2002, 298, 580-584. J. Gao, J. Xu, L. E. Locascio and C. S. Lee, Anal. Chem., 2001, 73, 2648-2655.)
These accessories, in turn, add complexity to the use of the microfluidic device and limit the portability and flexibility of such devices. Power sources that are efficient, portable and self-contained within the microfluidic device would enhance the efficiency of microfluidic devices. Various embodiments of the present disclosure meet one or more of these and other needs